Les Anges plient Mortels à leurs pieds
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Nosaka est maître de sa vie – il est un ange libre. Hiura n’est pas maître de sa vie – il n’est qu’un ange déchu, après tout.


Bonjour à tous-tes !!

Je reviens avec un petit OS, un NosaHiura, sur le thème Ange.

Merci à mon chéri qui m'a soutenu. Merci à Ahriall pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

/

Nosaka a toujours eu l'habitude de voler – de montrer sa supériorité, de rire aux côtés du soleil ou de pleurer alors qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment sur une étoile.

Il a toujours eu ces ailes, qui le portaient toujours plus haut, plus loin, au gré de ses envies, de ses humeurs, des battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Il est ivre de liberté, ivre de vie. Il aime goûter, du bout des lèvres, à cette ivresse, alors que le bus s'ébranle vers une destination inconnue.

Voyager, il l'a toujours rêvé. A ses dix-huit ans, le voile de la nuit cachant ses secrets, il est parti – laissant passé aux mains de sa chambre.

Il ne regrette rien. Il aime ça – aucune contrainte, aucune règle, juste le vent sur sa peau. Il prend son monde entre ses mains, le protège, l'aime, vole avec lui.

Son visage appuyé sur une vieille veste roulée en boule, il regarde le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Les passagers sont calmes, trop absorbés par leurs écrans, leur musique, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Nosaka est maître de sa vie – il est un ange libre.

[…]

Hiura a toujours eu des ailes, depuis son plus lointain souvenir. Il ne les a jamais utilisées pour voler – seulement pour se protéger. Survivre.

Elles sont sales, poussiéreuses, incapable de le retenir dans sa chute dans les ténèbres.

Voué à l'échec depuis le plus jeune âge – les grands de ce monde lui ont tant répété, tout ceci s'est ancré dans ses pensées au fer rouge, il n'a jamais pu se débarrasser de ces voix assourdissantes – il ne sait pas voler.

Un soupir traverse ses lèvres, alors qu'il regarde sa montre avec impatience. Plus que quelques minutes, et la lune viendra illuminer le ciel. Plus que quelques heures, et il pourra goûter le vent léger de la nuit.

Hiura n'est pas maître de sa vie – il n'est qu'un ange déchu, après tout.

[…]

_Les adultes se taisent, les enfants chantent leurs secrets aux étoiles._

[…]

Les pensées voilées de sommeil, Hiura papillonne des yeux, se dégageant lentement de son cocon ouaté, si confortable pour veiller loin de la réalité.

Malheureusement, celle-ci le rattrape toujours – quoiqu'il fasse. Les rêves ont tous une fin.

(Bien qu'il aimerait, ô oui il aimerait, que sa vie ne soit qu'un simple rêve, qu'il se réveille, un beau jour d'été, roi d'un monde nouveau. Mais ce n'est plus un enfant, il ne peut pas garder ces espoirs si illusoires dans son cœur.)

Dans un soupir lassé, il se lève, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Ni rideaux ni volets ne sont fermés, laissant le soleil réchauffer agréablement la pièce.

Hiura laissa son regard couler sur son bureau, ordonné, l'air rêveur.

Il rêve de toucher le soleil – qu'il réchauffe son cœur, un peu. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il se contente alors de sa douce caresse sur sa peau.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Le brouhaha du métro, le silence de la salle de classe, brisé par le professeur qui étale ses connaissances, et le vide de sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Un jour de plus qui le fait courir à sa perte.

[…]

(Si un jour on avait dit à Hiura qu'il allait rencontrer un ange ce jour-là, il se serait esclaffé. )

[…]

Aux premiers abords, Nosaka est quelqu'un d'intimidant. Un peu trop froid, replié sur lui-même – il impose le respect, la puissance. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, pour plier mortel à ses pieds.

Hiura est tombé dans le piège. Il l'a vu, assis sur un banc, dans ce parc, un livre en main.

Ses mains. Son regard s'est attardé longtemps dessus – un peu trop, sûrement. Elles sont fines, grandes. Il pourrait les comparer aux mains d'un pianiste. Il s'est alors fait violence pour ne pas couler un regard vers son visage – mais les battements de son coeur frénétiques ont eu raison de lui.

Son air calme, posé, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux gris, profonds, ses sourcils fins, ses cheveux à cette teinte rouge pâle, tombe sur son visage tel une plume se déposant sur le sol.

Hiura a toujours cru être un fantôme. Mais quand Nosaka relève son regard vers lui, il voit un ange.

[…]

(Le lendemain, Hiura espère revoir l'ange dans le parc.)

[…]

Le temps passe. Il danse lentement. Hiura ne peut détacher son regard de l'horloge. Tic tac.

Qu'elle le libère de son quotidien habituellement monotone.

Il ne revoit pas l'ange.

[…]

_Le temps fait oublier. L'âge adulte fait oublier. Les souvenirs d'enfance s'évaporent. Les fils se nouent, se dénouent._

_Hiura oublie l'ange de ses rêves, lui aussi._

[…]

Il fait froid. L'hiver prend sa place, doucement. La neige recouvre le sol, lentement. Et Hiura a grandi.

Les flocons ne l'amusent plus. Il ne tire plus la langue, pour qu'un de ces flocons viennent fondre dessus.

Il marche, d'un pas rapide, évitant les passants, rasant les murs. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme. Ses ailes ont disparu.

Pourtant, il tombe au sol, dans un bruit lourd. Il peste, grimace, en sentant ses vêtements se mouiller.

« Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... »

Hiura relève son regard. Et le temps se fige, l'espace d'un instant.

_Ne reprend jamais ta course effrénée, Maître du Temps. Laisse-moi profiter. _

(Le Temps ne l'écoute pas.)

L'autre tend sa main. Hiura la dévisage, louche dessus, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. En un instant, il se retrouve debout.

L'ange est de retour.

L'inconnu lui sourit. Pas timidement, non. De ce sourire sûr, confiant – et Hiura l'aime déjà.

« Je peux vous offrir un café, pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas le temps…

\- Le temps peut bien attendre l'éternité. »

Hiura se pince les lèvres. Il s'avoue vaincu.

Il suit l'ange de ses rêves, aveuglé par son air mystique.

Le café n'est pas bruyant. L'ambiance est douce, légère, déposant une chaleur dans le cœur des clients.

Hiura ne sourit pas, pourtant – il n'a jamais su sourire, de toute façon. L'inconnu, en face de lui, a posé son livre sur la table, à ses côtés. Il est un peu abîmé par le temps, corné à force de tourner les pages. _Toxique_, de Françoise Sagan. Pourquoi un ange a-t-il besoin de lire un livre sur une femme intoxiquée de sa libération. Est-ce que cet ange a des chaînes invisibles, des cicatrices à mettre à nues ?

Décontenancé, Hiura relève son regard vers l'inconnu.

« Quelque chose t'intrigue ? »

Hiura secoue la tête, n'ouvre même pas la bouche. Ça fait sourire l'inconnu. Hiura ne comprend pas et hausse les épaules.

« Tu as l'air perdu. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Il n'est pas perdu. Il suit juste le destin tracé par ses parents. Ils sont fiers de lui, d'après eux. Mais dans la pénombre, ils murmurent que c'est un échec. Ce n'est pas grave.

L'inconnu sourit toujours. Hiura ne comprend toujours pas. Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant ?

Il regarde sa tasse. Son thé forme des tourbillons, au rythme de sa cuillère. Il s'arrête, sort la cuillère et le sachet donnant goût à l'eau chaude. Il repose le tout dans un récipient, déchire le papier du sucre, en prend un, le fait tomber dans sa tasse. Il touille de nouveau. Il ne croise pas le regard de l'inconnu. Ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Ses yeux parlent trop, sa bouche pas assez. Les mots se font demander.

De toute façon, il n'a pas envie de parler. Son regard se porte vers la neige qui tombe toujours, dehors. Hiura grimace. Son thé est encore trop chaud, il se brûle, repose la tasse dans un mouvement las.

« Puis-je te donner un nom ? « L'inconnu » ce n'est pas un prénom pour toi. »

Hiura semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Il hausse encore les épaules. Il ne préfère avoir aucune identité. Il a appris à se méfier. Ce n'est pas un thé qui changera ça.

Ses vêtements mouillés qui auparavant le collaient, se réchauffent grâce au café. C'est désagréable.

(Il se demande pourquoi il côtoie un ange. Et il ne devrait pas se méfier d'un ange. Pourtant, voilà, c'est dans sa nature.)

« Timéo. Je peux te nommer Timéo ? »

Cette fois-ci, Hiura hausse un sourcil. Il se penche un peu. Il ne comprend pas. Le sourire de l'inconnu ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

« Ca veut dire peur, en latin. Tu as l'air d'avoir peur de tout. De moi, des gens, de l'extérieur. Tu te méfies. »

Hiura n'est pas surpris.

Après tout, l'inconnu est un ange. Les anges savent tout.

Il acquiesce, ne pipe un mot, reprend une gorgée de son thé refroidi. C'est meilleur – il ne se brûle pas, cette fois.

« Tenshi.* »

L'inconnu s'approche, pose son visage dans sa main. Toujours ce sourire – Hiura ne le comprends toujours pas.

« Tenshi. C'est le nom que je te donne. »

Le sourire de l'autre s'étire un peu plus. Hiura se dit que l'ange est magnifique.

« Ta voix est jolie. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser plus ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule.

_Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas, ange ? Pourquoi m'accordes-tu de l'importance ?_

Le temps passe lentement. Hiura boit son thé à petites gorgées, ne daigne pas regarder l'ange en face de lui. Il a peur d'être ébloui.

Finalement, l'inconnu se lève. _Il se lasse enfin de moi, simple mortel_, pense-t-il.

Il se trompe. L'inconnu lui offre un nouveau sourire. Hiura ne le regarde toujours pas, ses yeux se portant toujours sur le livre fatigué par le temps, encore sur la table.

« Garde-le. »

Et l'inconnu s'en va. La cloche sonne, signant son départ. Il a déjà payé, et Hiura reste là. Il contemple le fond de sa tasse.

Finalement, il regarde le livre, le prend entre ses mains tremblantes.

Sur la première page, _Nosaka Yuuma._

Juste dessous, il y a le numéro de l'inconnu.

Hiura ne le contactera pas.

(Il n'utilisera pas son prénom, aussi. Il ne veut pas. Tenshi lui va mieux. C'est un ange, pas un humain.)

[…]

_Les souvenirs refont surface, tel une marée montante, engloutissant les pensées. Il redevient un enfant, le temps d'un instant. Au lever du soleil, il redeviendra adulte._

[…]

(Cette nuit-là, Hiura rêve de l'ange. Il ne quitte pas ses pensées de la journée. Le livre est resté sur son bureau.)

[...]

Le temps passe. Hiura n'oublie pas. Chaque jour, il ouvre la première page du livre que l'inconnu lui a laissé. Le referme.

Il ne pouvait côtoyer un ange.

[…]

(Pourtant, il ne cesse de penser à lui.)

[…]

Hiura s'autorise à espérer.

Il lui envoie un message.

Pourvu que l'ange ne lui réponde pas.

[…]

L'ange lui a répondu, quelques jours plus tard. Son contact, il le renomme Tenshi.

Lui ne lui répond pas. Hiura se fait désirer, danse sur le temps. Il se méfie toujours.

[…]

(A la nuit tombée, il lui répond enfin. S'en suit une longue discussion, au clair de lune.)

[…]

Son lit est confortable. Mais il doit le quitter. Une nouvelle journée s'annonce – Hiura est déjà lassé.

Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux défaits, coule un regard sur son petit appartement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. C'est impersonnel, froid, distant. Hiura n'a pas besoin de plus.

Quand il prendra son envol, son appartement restera vide.

[…]

Hiura rencontre l'ange une nouvelle fois. Il descendait de son appartement, prêt à aller faire les courses.

Mais voilà, l'ange est là, à quelques pas de lui. Il le voit, s'arrête à sa hauteur, le salue, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Hiura se contente d'un signe de main. Il n'aime toujours pas sourire.

« Tu habites dans le coin ? »

Hiura hausse les épaules.

« Tu es plus bavard en messages. Tu veux un thé ?

\- Je préfère les chocolats chauds.

\- Tu es donc encore un enfant, en quête de réconfort. »

Hiura fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation – et l'inconnu a l'air sûr de lui. L'autre rit doucement.

Hiura se surprend à aimer son rire.

Il se laisse guider, encore une fois, aveuglément.

[…]

Le chocolat est trop chaud. Hiura réchauffe ses doigts glacés sur la surface en porcelaine. Il soupire. Ça fait du bien.

Tenshi sourit toujours, il le sent. Hiura ne le regarde toujours pas. Sous ses paupières est toujours imprimée l'image qu'il avait eue, des années plus tôt.

(Pourtant, son regard dévie sur son sourire, comme la dernière fois. Il ne regarde pas plus haut, pas plus bas. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.)

« Je te fais peur ? »

Hiura ne réagit pas.

« Le monde te fait peur. »

Une nouvelle affirmation. Hiura sursaute, son regard percute celui de Tenshi. Le temps se fige une nouvelle fois, il est happé par les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Il baisse le regard une nouvelle fois. Les teintes sur ses joues, c'est seulement la chaleur du café.

(Il a juste honte, d'avoir osé défier le regard d'un ange.)

Tenshi n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Hiura porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, goûte à sa boisson. Il est tiède, maintenant, son chocolat chaud.

Encore une fois, il est loin de la réalité.

[…]

_Les enfants pleurent. Les adultes ne pleurent pas. C'est la loi de la survie, dans ce monde._[…]

Il pleut. Pourtant, un soleil agréable brille dans le ciel, le printemps reprend son droit, efface le passage de l'hiver.

Et dans la chambre d'Hiura, un orage gronde.

[…]

_La nuit chante aux enfants. La lune veille sur leur sommeil, les étoiles les recouvrent d'un amour parental._

_Hiura regrette ce temps-là. Il a besoin du réconfort de la lune, ce soir-là.__Tout ce qu'il entend, c'est le bruit des voitures, au dehors._

[…]

Les discussions nocturnes perdurent. Hiura redevient enfant, à la nuit tombée, secret des étoiles. Le jour, il n'est qu'un adulte.

(Il n'aime pas être un adulte.)

[…]

Pourquoi un ange s'intéresse-t-il à moi ? Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les cieux, plutôt que de côtoyer la terre ferme ?

[…]

Le café devient un lieu habituel, avec le temps. Hiura ne dit jamais non, et tout se fait à demi-mot. Il ne s'ouvre jamais à Tenshi, et Tenshi ne s'ouvre pas à lui.

(Il aimerait comprendre, mais il ne sait pas comment.)

[…]

Dans la pénombre, enfoui sous ses couvertures, Hiura se dit qu'il devrait lui parler. Annoncer son identité. Peut-être que l'ange fuira.

Peut-être qu'il le détestera. Peut-être que Tenshi comprendra que c'est un simple mortel.

[…]

(Il rêve que l'ange ne fuit pas. Il rêve qu'il reste près de lui. Il rêve de s'envoler à ses côtés.)

[…]

« Hiura Kirina. »

Pour une fois, le sourire de l'inconnu quitte son visage. Une moue surprise peint son visage. Il reposa sa tasse.

« Hiura... »

Tenshi joue son nom sur sa langue, ses lèvres, s'empreint des tonalités que le nom lui offre. Et il sourit.

Pour une fois, Hiura sourit à son tour.

Il n'est plus méfiant.

« J'aime ton sourire. »

Hiura hausse les épaules.

« J'aime le votre aussi. »

[…]

Nosaka Yuuma. Nosaka, Nosaka, Nosaka.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Hiura répète le prénom de l'ange. Il sourit à la nuit.

[…]

Hiura ne comprend pas très bien, pourquoi son cœur s'essouffle quand il croise le regarde de Tenshi.

Il grimace un peu, dans le vide.

D'après internet, il serait amoureux. Il soupire. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Tomber amoureux d'un ange…

Et puis quand bien même. Si les ailes de Tenshi viennent entourer son corps, dans une intimité amoureuse, Hiura l'entraînera au sol.

Hiura ne veut pas ça. Tenshi est un ange. Il a besoin de voler. De briller comme le soleil.

[...]

« Je vais partir. »

Hiura fronce les sourcils, se retourne vers Nosaka – il s'autorise enfin à utiliser son nom. Il tombe des nues.

« J'ai besoin de liberté. »

Hiura comprend.

« Je ne veux pas m'attacher. »

Et moi, alors ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Comment vais-je faire, sans ton sourire ? Mon ange, prend ton envol, mais près du soleil, tu m'oublieras.

Le sourire de Nosaka ne peint plus ses lèvres. À la place, il se rapproche d'Hiura, se penche un peu.

Hiura frissonne, relève son regard, un peu perdu. Il ne comprend pas – ou plutôt, il ne comprend que trop bien.

Leurs souffles se mêlent, le temps se fige, le soleil caresse leur peau. Leurs regards se cherchent, puis les mains viennent trouver naturellement leur place sur le corps de l'autre, et, enfin, leurs lèvres.

Les nez s'entrechoquent, puis les dents, et elles se reculent, se cherchent un peu mieux, plus doucement, toujours aussi maladroit. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Ces lèvres-là, ils doivent mutuellement les conquérir. Ils n'ont que peu de temps.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Le premier baiser en engage un deuxième. Les mains se cherchent, parcourent leurs corps, découvrent l'autre, dans la pénombre douce du début de nuit. Les lèvres s'éloignent, reviennent l'une contre l'autre, les respirations se font un peu plus lourdes – lourdes d'amour interdit, d'un ange et d'un humain.

Il y a des dizaines de baisers, aucun mot murmuré – ils n'en ont pas besoin. Les baisers ont un goût d'amour, de liberté, d'envol, d'adieu. Hiura se laisse emporter, et quand Nosaka s'écarte, il retombe dans l'océan de la réalité.

Le sourire de Nosaka peint son visage une nouvelle fois. Ses mains reprennent place le long de son corps, ils s'écartent, à contre cœur.

Hiura ne dit rien – il n'a jamais aimé parler. Nosaka n'ouvre pas la bouche, se contente de sourire.

Et au clair de nuit, il prend son envol. Le mortel reste au sol, le regarde s'éloigner sans un mot, sans un regard.

Ce soir-là, il pleut de nouveau.

[...]

C'est la fin d'une l'histoire d'un amour impossible, entre un ange et un mortel…

[...]

_Les adultes racontent, les enfants créaient._

/

_Tenshi_ : Prénom japonais signifiant ange.


End file.
